


blue lightning

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual, Season/Series 05, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: What happened to Daisy when she got sold to the Kree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : please read the tags. This is non consensual smut!

Kasius, commander of the Lighthouse, inspected the parade of Inhuman and Terran flesh before him.

“No. No.  _ Goodness _ no,” he dismissed them all before turning to his second in command. “Sinara, are you sending me inferior stock on purpose?”

“They  _ are _ the lesser species.” Sinara didn’t even deign to look his way. “These useless ones can’t even breed.”

“Even so, I deserve the finest quality to take my pleasure,” Kasius countered. A plump Terran was in his line of sight now, and he felt his breakfast coming back up. In a fit of pique, because she’d rejected him when he’d laid his heart at her feet, he decided to needle Sinara.

“Maybe you should take over pleasuring me, hmm?” He rocked back on his heels.

Sinara was too well trained to roll her eyes at his obvious attempt for a reaction.

“I’ll have the Inhumans and Breeders sent up,” she told him. “Male and female, correct?”

Kasius smiled darkly as thoughts flitted through his mind. 

To get over Sinara, he’d become more daring in his sexual pursuits and now he craved them as much as he did beauty and unblemished perfection.

“Bring the Inhuman mind reader,” he instructed. “And the Destroyer of Worlds.” 

Sinara shot a questioning look. “But she will fetch more money if she's not defiled.”

“As a noble born of the illustrious House of Kasius,” he intoned. “I am increasing her value by being the first one to lay claim to her body.” He lit up as a thought struck him. “ I should sell her for more!”

Sinara couldn't help it, she snorted.

Kasius, however, was lost in his musings. “The Destroyer of Worlds comes from good breeding stock if the girth of her hips is any indication.” He smiled delicately at Sinara. “Unlike yours.”

“Good breeding is subjective,” she remarked dryly. “Shall I have the servants bring the usual apparatus?”

“Yes,” Kasius nodded. “Cancel my appointments for the day.”

“But the War Council meeting is in two hours,” Sinara frowned. “All the military generals are attending.”

Kasius’ eyes darkened as inspiration struck. 

“Invite them too. I'm sure they would be eager for a turn with the Destroyer of Worlds.”

“As you wish, Sir.”

Kasius watched Sinara appreciatively as she strode away, her heeled boots clicking efficiently and her hands caressing the steel orbs. 

_ If only she would touch me like that _ , Kasius sighed. Sinara was exquisite, and while she'd protect him with her life, she wouldn't trust him with her heart.

He sighed again but his expression turned lascivious as he thought about Quake.

Exile on this forsaken rock had a few advantages, and he intended to partake in them all, in as many ways as possible. 

* * *

Daisy paced back and forth in her cell.  She was drugged and operated on without her consent and now her powers were gone and the lack of vibrations made her anxious.

“You're needed, Destroyer.”  A door clanged open, and a gruff voice sounded. It was Mek-El, the warden responsible for the imprisoned Inhumans. “Come.”

Her cell buzzed and when the door opened smoothly, she warily stepped out.

Was it a trap?

“The Commander needs you for his pleasures,” Mek-El leered. “Strip. You need to be bathed and prepared.”

Daisy clenched her fists. “You are out of your damn mind-  _ arghhh _ !” A blast of pain wracked her body and she dropped to the floor.

Mek-El was a brute,  easily seven feet tall with bulging muscles. He grabbed her as if she weighed nothing, and he threw her across the room. He smirked when her shoulder banged the wall and pressing a control, the walls for the other cells became invisible so those entrapped Inhumans could watch.

“Let this be a lesson,” Mek-El roared. “You cannot escape. You exist for the pleasure of your superiors.”  He eyed Daisy as she rose, holding her head.

Part of his job was breaking the prisoners before they were used by Kasius and he would have a wonderful time with the Destroyer. The idea that a lowly Inhuman could have the powers she did was repugnant to him.

“Strip,  Destroyer.”  He held the inhibitor up.

He smiled when she glared at him. This bitch would be fun to break.

He pressed the button and smiled as she convulsed to the floor, crying out in agony.

“Stop!” she held her head. “I'll do as you say!”

Mek-El snorted. Did this cunt think him stupid? He cranked the pain up to the highest and wasn't satisfied till she was babbling incoherently, pulling at her clothes, her face wet with tears. 

He made sure the pain stopped when her tunic came off.

“That's a good cunt,” he praised. “Taking it off for your master. All Kree men are your masters.” And he blasted her again, only taking the pain away when she was naked and shivering. Her face was a mess, red and puffy from crying.

“If you obey,” Mek-El said gently. “I won't have to hurt you.”

Daisy nodded, wiping her face.

Mek-El’s eyes narrowed. This one was strong. And for the rest of the morning, he intermittently tortured her and praised her,  till she crawled on the floor toward him, laying at his feet.

“What do you need, Destroyer?” he asked, soothingly. “What will make you happy?”

“Whatever my Masters want,” she replied, wearily. “Just don't hurt me.

Mek-El smiled.

She was ready.

He was so busy gloating, he didn’t see the fiery spark in her eyes, promising retribution.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mek-El enjoys Ben, and the Kree War Council enjoys Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: warning, depictions of rape.  
> For MCU Kink Bingo Square B3 - **truth serum**
> 
> ICD- Inhuman Control Device AKA Inhibitor. I've decided to go with that term since that's the proper name!

"You're needed, Slave."

Ben blinked at the bright overhead lights flashed, and his cell door buzzed open. He'd been dozing off and when he moved too slowly to sit up, a sharp pain jolted his side.

"Is that really necessary?" he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You are to be presented in the War Room." It was Mek-El, his deep voice echoing. "Remember what we discussed, boy."

Ben nodded, raking his hand in his hair. As long as the Kree had access to Ben's mind-reading powers, his family would be safe and as long as he whored himself to Mek-El, he'd be spared from being sold and avoid Kasius' wrath.

As far as megalomaniacs went, Kasius was the textbook sort, and he craved information as trivial as the private thoughts on his makeup to important matters of state. It's how Kasius knew that Sinara carried a  _tendre_ for him and how he'd known Deke told the truth about the Destroyer of Worlds.

"Remember what _we_ discussed," Ben's eyes drifted to Mek-El's pants. "I always do what you ask. Just lay off the pain."

"Inflicting pain brings me pleasure,"  Mek-El grinned, as he surveyed the dark-haired Inhuman. He really was pretty even though his race was vermin. He moved closer to Ben's cot, his hardening cock in his face. "Suck me, and I'll ensure that no harm comes for the rest of the day."

Ben met Mek-El's eyes with a grin of his own, confident in his abilities. He was the only Inhuman who could take the Kree's massive length and girth.

"I think you can do better than that, Master." Ben boldly touched Mek-El's hardening dick through his pants. "You forget I know what you like." He unzipped Mek-El's pants and his heavily veined cock bobbed out. "Or do you prefer the Destroyer already?" He leaned over, licking the bulbous head almost daintily and when Mek-El sighed, Ben sucked the tip into his warm mouth.

"That bitch is useless to me." Mek-El closed his eyes, as his erection grew. "The War Council can have her. I want you, boy."

Mek-El fumbled in his jacket for the remote to Ben's ICD on his powers, and Ben happily licked, sucked and swallowed the massive Kree cock while he gathered information from the minds of all who he could reach. The Kree loved fucking as much as war, and every male could be ruled with their dick. He was gently sucking Mek-El's balls when he finally found the mind he needed.

The Destroyer of Worlds.

 _Can you beat the Blues?_   He pushed the question into her mind and he almost bit Mek-El when she blasted him away from her psyche.

Damn this girl was strong. 

He resumed sucking and relaxed his mouth and jaw to allow for Mek-El's girth. _My name is Ben. I'm lnhuman like you,_ he tried again. Mek-El was fucking his throat now and he coughed.  _I don't know how much time I have._

**You're the Inhuman mind reader?**

Ben gagged as Mek-El's cock grew harder and longer and he inadvertently beamed the scene into the Destroyer's mind.

**Dude, what the _fuck?!_**

_Shit, sorry. Just got my Inhibitor turned back on. I need to rebuild control._ And to make everything easier, Ben opened up a psychic link to Daisy so she could experience his thoughts and Mek-El's. It was a one-way link for her to hear, so Mek-El wouldn't know. He heard the Destroyer realizing she may need his help and the exact moment that Mek-El needed his balls squeezed so he could cum, and when the Kree blasted a load of semen down his throat, Ben could hear the desire in Daisy's mind. He decided to file that away for later.

 _The Kree don't know all_ _that I can do. Do you trust me?_   Ben swallowed all of Mek-El's cum.

**I don't have a choice, do I?**

Ben grunted as Mek-El pulled away.

"Your seed is to be saved for the Destroyer," Mek-El said, as he wiped his cock clean on Ben's face. "Kasius thinks to breed a powerful Inhuman between you two."

"So will I only get her? Or will she be passed around to the other Inhumans?" Ben knew first hand how the Inhuman breeding worked, but the Destroyer didn't.

"Why would only Inhumans get to fuck her?" Mek-El scoffed, as he zipped up his pants. "The Kree will take her ass and mouth like her kind are good for. Her cunt is for breeding with Inhumans. But you'll get her for the first month. After that, it's open season."

 The Kree treated them like animals but Ben didn't let his revulsion show. _You hear that, Destroyer? They intend to use you as a broodmare._

**My name is Daisy. And over my dead body.**

* * *

 "Where is the Inhuman entertainment?" Kasius wouldn't do anything as provincial as frowning. It would encourage lines on his skin, which would be disastrous for his makeup. He waved his hand towards the vast table. "The War Council is about to arrive, and they're expecting the Destroyer."

"I'm right here." Daisy spat as she entered the room, flanked by Kree guards. She was naked, her hands and feet shackled and the humiliation rankled.

Kasius was momentarily taken aback by the audacity of her outburst. "Mek-El? I thought the creature was tamed?"

A blast from Mek-El was all it took and Daisy staggered to the floor.

"Contrary to what your Terran mind believes." Mek-El kicked Daisy in her ribs. "Such childish displays accomplish nothing." His eyes narrowed. "Behave, and all will go well."

 _If you want to live, listen,_ Ben hissed in Daisy's mind. He was in the hallway, in chains waiting to be brought in.  _Apologize_ _and they'll have mercy._

 **What? No!** Daisy was so caught up in answering him, she didn't see the backhand coming her way as Mek-El slapped her face. He immediately brought out the remote for her ICD and by the time he finished, Daisy was prostrate, convulsing on the floor. 

 _Take deep breaths and don't cry out._ Ben was genuinely sorry he couldn't help her. _Mek-El's dick gets hard from causing pain. And you don't want him fucking you._

Daisy bit her lip until she drew blood, as hot tears coursed down her face.  **This place is hell**. She kept her head down, and her dark hair hid her face.

Just then, the six-member War Council strode in, headed by Faulnak strode in.

"What spectacle is this, Brother?" Faulnak clenched his jaw. "I have traveled a long distance with much to discuss and no use for Terran whores."

Kasius stood up, waiting till all eyes were focussed on him. There was Mek-El, looking strangely mellow, Faulnak looking aggrieved as usual with his advisors, who judging by the state of their tented pants, had uses for the Destroyer. 

Good.

"This isn't just _any_ whore." Kasius intoned, pausing for dramatic effect. "This is the Destroyer of Worlds."

The gasp across the room fed his ego and he basked in their surprise.

"She will be bred, and then sold and so find her true worth to her master." Kasius nodded magnanimously in Daisy's direction. "And in celebration, I am allowing you to use her." Kasius nodded magnanimously. "Her cunt is off limits, of course. That's for the stud."

Daisy peeked up and she shuddered at the Kree men and all easily over seven feet, as they eyed her lewdly.

 _Drop your eyes._ Ben warned her. _They'll want to break you if they think you're not tamed._

 **I'm not a damned horse,** Daisy shot back.

Ben shook his head as he heard Kasius' inner thoughts at her bold gaze. It was one thing for their own Kree women to be irritable, but the lesser Inhumans? It was an insult.

Kasius snapped his fingers and when a blue-frocked Servitor rushed to him, he whispered in her ear, and she nodded, before scurrying away.

_You're about to be on your hands and knees, Ben warned. They're bringing a stockade with a spreader._

**A _what_ with a _what?_   **Daisy barely had time to process what Ben meant when her hair was pulled back, and she was placed faced down on a bench and her legs spread exposing her ass and pussy. She wiggled to get comfortable, not realizing the tantalizing view everyone got of her newly shaven pussy. The shackles on her legs were attached a spreader bar and soon she was wide open, unable to move.

 _Don't be scared. They can hurt your body. But they can't hurt you_.

Daisy whimpered, as the shackles on her hand were locked to the floor, and soon she hunched over on her knees and elbows without the use of her limbs or her powers. 

"Now that the whore is ready," Kasius said. "Let us dine. We have a marvelous dinner planned." And he started the meal, knowing that the Destroyer hadn't been eating since she'd been sold.

 _I'll save some for you. Mek-El looks out for me_. Part of Ben's duties was to serve, so he could overhear what Kasius' guests thought about him. _I have to work now. Find a spot in your line of sight and look at it and drown out everything else, okay?_

 **Why are you helping me?** Daisy was genuinely curious.

_Because I was trained to whore for the Kree an entire year. And after the first day, I still wanted to kill myself._

Daisy snorted. If she didn't kill herself after Hive, and Lincoln died, then she sure as hell wasn't doing it because of some blue freak with fucked up makeup. The floor was a shimmery marble with gold threading and blinking, she concentrated on the lines so she could ignore her growling belly. 

She was pinned in an awkward position but heard footsteps advance.

"Drink this, Destroyer." A cool metal cup was placed to her mouth. "This is for your own good." The content was sickly sweet and Daisy gagged.

_It's me. Ben. Drink it all. It'll help._

Daisy's eyes drooped. "Ben, you sonofabitch," she slurred as her vision swirled, then righted itself. "I trusted you."

_You'll thank me later._

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasius is actually fun to write in this verse!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: everything in here is non consensual

Daisy didn't know how long she'd been asleep, just that a sharp pain started at her ass and she couldn't breathe.  Her eyes fluttered open, and smooth blue skin was in her face, and a large blue cock, thrusting in her mouth, while another was slapping her cheek. A cool liquid dribbled down her ass, probably lube the way it warmed on her skin, but there was still pain and she shrieked, trying to move.

_The more you fight, the more they'll play with you. I've been there. They want to break you._

The sound of Ben's voice angered Daisy _._ **Good advice from the Kree whore himself.**

Ben snorted. _"At least I can suck cock. What are you doing?"_ And Ben allowed her to see the mind of the Kree that was trying to fuck her mouth. 

**Shit, am I that bad?**

_Worse_. Ben bit back a chuckle, at least she had a sense of humor.  _Relax your throat. Open your mouth wider. Close your eyes and give in._

Daisy's eyes squeezed shut.  **They're too large, I can't breathe. It hurts.**

"Fucking slut _."_ A voice interrupted her thoughts, and her pussy grew wet. "Just like her kind." It was the Kree who was trying to fuck her mouth. He slapped his dick on her face, and her clit grew engorged.

 _The drink allows your real self to come out._ Ben's voice beamed in her mind. _It's a truth serum. Just let go._

She cracked her eyes open, there was a line of Kree waiting to have their turn with her, with their large cocks out, menacing and erect and she moaned when another Kree fisted her hair and pulled it. 

"Just like a Terran should be," he taunted. "On her knees sucking and getting fucked in the ass."

The voice belonged to Faulnak, and the contempt in his voice turned her on. 

"Spank me," Daisy breathed. "I need the pain."

Faulnak was only too happy to oblige and soon his massive palm prints reddened her ass while she groaned around the cock in her mouth. Soon her mouth was pumped full of Kree semen, but unaccustomed to the taste, she let is tribble down her chin. 

"Clean this up, Slave." Mek-El was watching from a distance. 

Ben nodded, and getting on his knees, he licked up the cum dripping on Daisy's face.

"You never waste a drop of the Kree Master's cum. Okay?"  he tried to be as gentle as he could with his lips on her skin. 

"Is this it?" Daisy looked Ben in the eye, her chin wobbling. "Are they done?"

"Oh, my darling." Ben held her hand. "They haven't even begun."

 Daisy was glad for the drugs, as she was raped, over and over. Being used made her cunt wet, but she couldn't climax, a  side-effect of the drugs.

At first, the pain was unbearable, but it confirmed that the Kree didn't think her worth anything, besides a receptacle for their semen, but it made one thing crystal clear in her mind-  she _had t_ o save the humans from a lifetime of being under the Kree rule or what she was enduring was for naught.

* * *

 

"The Destroyer would make a good whore for the Council," Kasius observed, standing next to Sinara. "They're always so uptight. Might be helpful they sate their baser instincts."

Sinara's eyes narrowed as the wheels in her head turned. She loves Kasius, yes, but in an abstract way. The thought of sex repulsed her, and she didn't mind Kasius taking his pleasure elsewhere as long as he remained loyal to her.

"Would it be worth what you can get for selling her?"

"It if would keep you happy. Yes." 

Sinara met Kasius' eyes and softened at the emotion there.

"If it would make you happy, then yes." she nodded her head, her ponytail moving. "But she doesn't touch you."

"Will you learn then?" Kasius asked seriously. 

Sinara looked away, her cheeks on fire. "You can't put your member in me. Or touch me. But I can learn to touch you."

Kasius' heart leaped, this was the closest to an agreement they'd gotten and he would promise anything.

"So the Destroyer is our whore. And you will be my-" Kasius trailed away, not sure what to label his relationship with Sinara.

"I'm your Mistress," Sinara's lips curled. "Now take the Destroyer away. She's covered in semen and looks about to pass out."

Kasius obliged needing to appease Sinara before she changed her mind. And so when the Head Servitor asked if they could fuck Daisy as payment, he agreed as long as they didn't mark her. 

* * *

 

_**Later that night** _

Daisy came to, feeling groggy and not able to breathe.

"Swallow me," a voice ordered, and she realized she couldn't breathe because a cock was jammed in her mouth. She jumped when she took in her surroundings. The people around her had the uniforms of the servitors and she was naked, in a bathtub.

"You need a bath," the voice continued. "But you need to earn the hot water you're getting." Hands carded in Daisy's hair, pulling her scalp, and she chocked on the cock in her mouth. 

"Ben was right. You need work." 

And that's when Daisy's training began in earnest. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is appreciated!


End file.
